


Podfic: The Sneak Attack Barber Job

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Haircuts, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's hair just bothers Parker, and it must bother Alec a little bit, too, because he becomes her accomplice in a late-night mission to give Eliot a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Sneak Attack Barber Job

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sneak Attack Barber Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39151) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



This work was intially written:

#### For [damned_colonial](../gifts?recipient=damned_colonial).

> Written off-the-cuff after damned_colonial suggested "Eliot Spencer, non-con haircut" as a prompt. (That's "non-con haircut", not "non-con sex act as well as consensual haircut", by the way.)
> 
> Please avoid this story if a humorous take on someone getting an undesired haircut from his two partners (and the repercussions being minimal, as the character decides he doesn't mind it very much) would bother you!

I hope everyone enjoys the podfic of this humorous story!

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?yzyyr2li9m8fc54)


End file.
